Velvet Sky
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: Yugi hates being sick and Yami hates seeing him sick. R&R ONESHOT NOT YAOI!


**Velvet Sky**

**Authors note:I took a little break form the story im working on which is A Summer To Remember and I wrote this.I really like the father and son relationship between Yugi and Yami Enjoy. R&R :) Oh i want to mention one thing, this is NOT yaoi. It may seem like it but its ? Okay =).**

The rain was pounding heavily against the glass and a freshly washed piece of tri-coloured hair stuck to the pale face. Violet eyes were looking at a book about something or another, he wasn't sure which though. He wasn't actually reading the book; he was thinking. His door opened and he looked up. A taller person with the same hair and eyes was standing there with a tray of food in his hand and 2 books under his arm.

"Yugi, I brought you some soup and the homework you missed out on today that Tea brought over. Feeling better?" Yugi stood and felt his legs crumple beneath his weight. Yami put the soup down and helped his aibou to the bed. Once on the bed he felt that familiar pain in his chest and had to let it out; he coughed roughly for two minutes and sank down against the pillow, which was propped up against the beds headboard. He looked at the soup and felt butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't really hungry but knew he had to eat. Yami gave him the soup and he only made it to half a bowl before throwing up what he had just ate in a bucket beside the bed.

Yami gave a worried sigh and pulled out the paperwork. He looked at it; a groan escaped his mouth.

"I'll help you with your homework." He bent over him and put the textbook on his chest, "Can you write?" the tired boy shook his head no. If he moved his arms he might break them. He sighed again and pushed him up. He sat behind him and put his head on his opened the textbook and took out the questions for homework.

"What are you doing?" his voice was raspy and quiet. He had slept most of the day and still felt horrible. He sighed and was about to get up when, with amazing strength, he pulled him back down so his head was in Yami's lap. "No...I mean, why did you do that? I didn't say you had to move.'' Yami smiled at him and opened the textbook.

"I was going to read it to you then write the answers down for you. You've been sick for two days now and need your rest, I figured...if I helped you with the homework you could rest faster and not kill yourself with having to catch up. So lets start on this homework."

"Thanks..." Yami looked down at Yugi, his face was pale and his eyes were glassy, "for the help."

"It's no problem. Now, I have an idea. I read to you and then read you the questions and you answer." He nodded his approval and he started to read. He really did owe Yami a lot. He was sacrificing his time to help him so he wouldn't fall behind. He listened to every word he said and after he asked him the questions that went with the short story. Every now and then Yami would help him answer the questions, thus allowing Yugi more understanding of the work. Yugi smiled at his guardian after the homework was done and closed his eyes. He felt his world go black.

Yami heard the soft breathing of Yugi. He made sure to move his head off his lap and get a damp cloth from the bathroom deciding to skip out on his alone time. His aibou needed him more and he knew how much Yugi hated being really sick; he needed to move. He was one of those people where, if you couldn't go anywhere you'd pull some mischief or just walk around all also knew Yugi hated hospitals, hated them with a passion. Yami moved his head again and put it on his lap and then put the cloth on his forehead. He cringed slightly at the coldness of the cloth but soon warmed up to it.

An hour passed and Yami was still sitting with him; there was a knock on the door and it opened. Joey, and Tristan stood in the doorway.

"Hey, does Yugi want to come out any where?" Yami glared at the blond angrily. Joey stepped back once and looked at Yami. Yugi had a frown on his face and was sweating pretty badly. His hair, which had been washed only an hour ago, was soaked with sweat. His shirt clung to his body slightly and the covers were wrapped around his body lightly. "Hey, I was just asking. Yugi usually gets better within a day."

"Sorry, he's just really sick right now." He ran her fingers through his hair, "He hates being sick. He really hates it."

"Why?" Joey sat down in a chair next to the bed; Tristan decided to stand.

"He told me that when he was kid he was stuck in the hospital with a bad case of pneumonia. He caught it really was barely awake half the time and was being fed by a tube. When he came back from the hospital he was home for a smiled down at Yugi, "That's why he hates being sick. He's afraid he'll have to go to the hospital...he doesn't like people to see when he's weak..."

"That sucks."

"It's true though," Joey and Tristan jumped slightly when the raspy voice of Yugi spoke, "Being sick does suck." The boy wanted to get up and just walk around but being sick made him weak. Tristan and Joey left the room as soon as Yugi's eyes closed a second time. The teen whimpered a little when Yami got up.

"I'll be know I'll stay with you." Yugi nodded weakly and sank into the pillow. Yami returned moments later in his pajamas. Yugi opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Yami; he got onto the bed, and crawled beside Yugi. Yugi felt Yami's arms wrap around his waist and his face nuzzle into his hair.

"Thanks. I owe you a lot..."

"No you don't. I'm your friend; this is what I do....night."

"Night..."

THE END.


End file.
